Mistakes
by VisualKeixMiyuki
Summary: Bad Summary: How many times can there be betrayal? Sakura thought her dream came true, but it's not what she thought it was. She leaves the pain and than gains some more. SakuitaSakusasu Songfic. I don't know how good the songfic worked out.


**Disclaimer: **First off this is a songfic—Sakuita/Sakusasu. I don't own Naruto obviously and I'm not sure if this is a good fic so sorry if it sucks xx…and the song is called "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton, I just modified the song to fit in with the story. I tried to make the words go with the beat and rhythm so bear with me if it's weird. Last note the lyrics will be in italics.

_Alone on the floor since I was born_

_This little leaf village with some childhood friends_

_Stay up too late and I'm too weak_

_We promise each other it's till the end_

_Now we're spinning kunai 'round our finger, it's all of us_

_With everyone expecting too much of us_

_I can't resist the day_

_No, I can't resist the day_

The cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno felt alone most of her life. She was called weak and made fun of. She couldn't understand why she was looked down upon. Her closest friend, Ino was always there for her and she looked up to her.

_Ino screams out and it's no pose_

_Cause when she trains she's stronger and stronger_

_Joke 'bout a mission on an inside joke_

_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken and she's so_

_Tough and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

_The summer's all in bloom_

_The summer is ending soon_

Sakura was walking alone in the outskirts of Konoha just to get away from everyone when she came across a cherry blossom tree. That's were she first met him which was on accident--the heartless Itachi Uchiha. He was leaning against the cherry tree with his back to her. She just stood there for a few moments and was walked up to him quietly, but of course he heard her and turned to face her with his blood red eyes. Emerald stirred in red.

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold onto you- in my heart-_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

_And he's so cold with those dark eyes_

_We were all so young then we all grew apart_

"Thank you" replied Sasuke pulling away from Sakura's arms while she cried her heart out for him.

_When he returns, redeeming what he's done. _

_Saying those words I said long ago_

_Boy, we're going at it again_

_It's all to long and gone-_

"Sakura…I came back. I couldn't defeat my brother. Away from you made it hard for me to fight. I hurt you and I don't deserve you. I want you, but…do…you still lo- love me?" replied Sasuke touching Sakura's face gently with his murdering hands.

Sakura blushed and felt her heart beating so fast. Her dream has finally come true. Her crush has returned her long-term feelings.

_It's alright and I put myself_

_In his hands, but I hold on to you-_

_In my heart-_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades in my mind_

Sakura sat on her porch of her small house looking at the afternoon grey sky. Then she noticed a shadow walking up to her. She gripped her kunai holding her at the waist. She then gasped noticing it was Sasuke. The next thing she knew she was up against a wall with Sasuke against her and feeling his lips on hers. She was shocked with the behavior he emitted—emotions. Afterward Sasuke drew back and before walking out the door he confessed to Sakura that he only saw her with lust and not love. He walked out the door with Sakura following with tears streaming down her face like hard rain. She fell to her knees on her porch and yelled out to Sasuke in despair seeing him disappear as the cloudy afternoon got darker as if knowing that Sakura's heart was getting darker by sadness.

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh and a little bit_

_Of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common _

_Than you think_

_He's my first mistake_

Sakura ran out of Konoha while having the now pouring rain hide her hurting heart and soul. She ran to her favorite place, the cherry blossom tree outside of the place that pained her. She hit the hard bark and hid her face as best she could from everything. She cried her heart out again and she felt so hurt and betrayed. Behind Sakura was a shadow a few feet away. She turned her head slightly and saw him, Itachi. She looked away again and sobbed quietly. The next day Sakura woke up to find herself in a room she didn't recognize then she jumped seeing a shadow with red eyes. Sakura looked away thinking of Sasuke. She assumed that the shadow belonged to Itachi.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"At the Akatsuki hideout" he replied

Sakura nodded in reply.

Sakura stayed at the Akatsuki for a few months and became accustomed to the other members and befriended them but she soon decided to leave them and go back to Konoha. She knew Itachi wouldn't be happy. The so-called cold-hearted genius is human and has a heart. The Sharingan master is just misunderstood and judged to fast for what he's done. Sakura took the time to understand and listen and that's what made him start to love her. Sakura told Itachi that she was going back to Konoha during dinner. Deidara and Sasori protested and insisted on her to stay.

"She doesn't belong here. She's weak. She'll just hold us back" replied Itachi not looking at Sakura.

Sakura just looked at her food and felt tears trying to pour out of her eyes, but she kept them at bay. She excused herself after a few minutes when the silent atmosphere finally got to her. She decided to go to start to bed.

_Maybe you were all stronger than me_

_We gave each other some good company_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on those memories_

_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_

_In my heart is all of us-_

_All of us_

Two years later Sakura went back to Konoha and welcomed back fortunately. She heard that Sasuke went to get more power to kill Itachi. Sakura was alone on the border of Konoha, training. She wanted to train to become stronger and just pass the time. Swiftly Sakura threw three kunai stars behind her. Sakura gasped softly to see Itachi standing there with three stars beside him stuck in a tree. They both just stood there silently. Sakura didn't look directly at Itachi. In a blink of an eye Itachi appeared in front of Sakura and appeared with dark eyes. Sakura blushed at feeling his Akatsuki cloak touching her gently. The she felt his lips on hers suddenly with a gentle touch and she felt his hand on her cheek.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep _

_In with you_

_In with you_

_In with you_

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a familiar voice to Sakura

Sakura pulled away from the kiss and looked annoyed. She turned her head to see Naruto running toward her and Sakura noticed Itachi not there. Naruto then asked Sakura to join him to eat lunch and obviously it was gonna be ramen. Sakura nodded and walked with Naruto back to Konoha not knowing that she was being watched by Sharingan eyes.


End file.
